Rubeus Hagrid's pets
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Rubeus Hagrid, was commonly known for owning dangerous pets. Whilst Hagrid had the skill and knowledge to handle these animals, he's kind and has a rather gullible temperament that often caused problems. Fang Like Hagrid himself, Fang the Boarhound was not nearly as fierce as he looked. Fang had often been described as a "coward." Fang accompanied Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest, along with Hagrid, during a detention in their first year. Fang also accompanied Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their second year, when they investigated Hagrid's words to "follow the spiders" to Aragog's lair. In 1996, Fang was stunned by Ministry of Magic workers as he protected Hagrid from being attacked by Dolores Umbridge and her companions, including John Dawlish. Fang was also trapped in Hagrid's burning cabin during the Death Eaters' assault on Hogwarts in 1997. After Hagrid went on the run, Fang went with him. Before the Battle of Hogwarts started, he was pushed through a window into the castle with Hagrid by Grawp, then ran off when a nearby vase was blasted off its plinth. It is presently unknown if he survived. Fluffy A giant three-headed dog. Purchased from a "Greek chappie" in a pub, Hagrid lent Fluffy to Professor Dumbledore in 1991 to help protect the Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid revealed that Fluffy could be calmed and put to sleep by music. It was this slip of the lip that allowed Professor Quirrell, Harry, Hermione, and Ron to all get past Fluffy and into the hall where the Philosopher's Stone was hidden. Norbert A Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. Hagrid won Norbert's egg from a hooded man at the Hog's Head during a card game. As dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, Hagrid could not legally keep Norbert. Draco Malfoy spotted Norbert, and tattled on Hagrid, who was forced to send him to Romania. Norwegian Ridgebacks breathe fire. Nesting mothers breathe on them to keep them warm, explaining why Hagrid kept the egg in a pot over the fireplace in his home, even in warm weather. A pet dragon such as this one, once it hatches, should be fed brandy mixed with chicken's blood. After Norbert was taken into Charles Weasley's care, the dragon was mentioned only in passing. In 1997, Charlie revealed to Hagrid that Norbert was actually a female , and had been renamed "Norberta". Aragog An enormous talking Acromantula, Aragog's egg came into Hagrid's possession when Hagrid was a student at Hogwarts. The spider hatched and was hidden at the school in a cupboard; he never saw any other part of the castle. Hagrid was eventually forced to set Aragog free when his presence in the school became worrisome and Aragog was framed for causing Myrtle Warren's death. Even then, Hagrid was expelled and Aragog made a den deep in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid eventually provided Aragog with a mate, Mosag, and together they had many offspring. Aragog met Harry and Ron in 1992, when Hagrid was briefly taken into custody at Azkaban for allegedly opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was through Aragog's explanation of events that Harry and Ron learned Hagrid was innocent of those charges. Aragog died in the spring of 1997 of old age. The Acromantulas living in Aragog's den tried to prevent Hagrid from removing the body from the Forbidden Forest; Hagrid managed to escape, intent upon giving the Acromantula a proper burial. Professor Horace Slughorn attended the funeral for the sole purpose of procuring some of Aragog's venom, which he felt he could sell for a hundred Galleons a pint. It was because of these events leading up to Aragog's funeral that Harry, under the influence of Felix Felicis, managed to secure Slughorn's memory regarding Voldemort and Horcruxes. Mosag Mosag was a female acromantula that Hagrid brought to Aragog as a potential mate. Aragog and Mosag founded a large acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest. Buckbeak (Witherwings) A steel-grey-coloured Hippogriff. Buckbeak was introduced in 1993, in Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures teaching assignment as one of thirteen Hippogriffs. It was during this class that Buckbeak injured Draco Malfoy. Through the influence of Lucius Malfoy, Buckbeak was sentenced to death by the Ministry of Magic, to be carried out in the coming spring. However, he was rescued by Harry and Hermione, through the use of the Time-Turner. Buckbeak then joined Sirius Black, aiding his escape from custody at Hogwarts. The two of them relocated to an unknown country. When Sirius returned in 1994, during the events surrounding the Triwizard Tournament, he brought Buckbeak with him. Buckbeak stayed with Sirius in a cave in the mountains around Hogsmeade. Buckbeak appeared again at 12 Grimmauld Place in the spring of 1995. At some point, Buckbeak was injured by Sirius' house-elf Kreacher; when Harry attempted to contact Sirius through the Floo Network, Sirius was tending to Buckbeak's injuries. After Sirius' death, Harry inherited Buckbeak's companionship, along with Sirius' material possessions. Harry, in turn, returned Buckbeak (rechristened "Witherwings" to protect his identity; Buckbeak was supposed to be a fugitive of the law) to Hagrid's care. During the Death Eaters' attack on Hogwarts in the early summer of 1997, Buckbeak protected Harry from Severus Snape. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Buckbeak and a congregation of Thestrals attacked Voldemort's giants, pecking at their eyes. Other Hippogriffs In 1993, Hagrid showed thirteen other Hippogriffs to the third year students in his Care of Magical Creatures class. Thestrals Hagrid raised and trained a herd of Thestrals to pull the Hogwarts carriages. The herd started out with one male and five females, with Tenebrus as the first to be bred. They are trained not to attack owls. Hagrid introduced his fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class to the herd, although only three students were able to see them. Flitterby Moths Hagrid once owned a flock of Flitterby Moths which escaped his garden and flew into the Training Grounds. Harry Potter was given the challenge by Rolanda Hooch to catch them. Unidentified creature This thing was owned by Hagrid during 1994; he hid it under a tea towel when the Minister for Magic came. Behind the scenes *This notion of a three-headed dog guarding the doorway to unknown doom is most likely a reference to , the that guards the entrance to the in . Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Mascotas de Rubeus Hagrid *